1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for in situ construction of a monolithic wall, column, or the like, and more particularly where a strip of material is progressively wound upon itself with the convolutions of the strip being interlocked to form a continuous peripheral wall suitable for use as a wall of a mold or form for the pouring of hardenable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building wall structures are conventionally formed from modules such as bricks, concrete blocks and the like and in some instances larger rectangular modules are employed, or a wall or other component may be formed in situ by casting from a hardenable or setting material such as concrete or the like, hereinafter sometimes referred to generally as hardenable material. When monolithic walls are formed by pouring cementitious material in place, it is necessary to provide forms having spaced walls to confine the material while being cast or poured and after the material has hardened or set up, the forms are stripped and discarded or moved to another position for pouring another section of the wall. While such procedures have been used extensively in the building industry, certain inefficiencies are introduced by virtue of the procedure being basically a batch operation in which one section of wall is formed at a time and the equipment for forming the wall section is more or less idle while the complete wall section is setting up or hardening.